Best Friends Forever, Right?
by redstarangel26
Summary: He's been my best friend since kindergarten, we were inseparable, he loved me as a friend and a sister, and I loved him as a lover, as simple as that. But we are just best friends, Right?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY MINNA! I'm here with a new story! Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Love and Lucky! This one is kind of a combination of my own thoughts and a story that my 100****th**** reviewer requested from FTHSHC. This is an AU, I like doing these because they are fun, but I want to eventually write one that has to actually do with the anime/manga. AHG! Did it drive anyone else crazy when Natsu and Erza were washing each other?! I know that happened awhile back, but god I was like NO! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE LUCY! DAMN IT HIRO! Jk, I love you don't stop drawing/writing! Anysluts….. on with the story (I DIDN'T EDIT CUZ I DIDN'T HAVE TIME!)**

**Summary: He's been my best friend since kindergarten, we were inseparable, he loved me as a friend and a sister, and I loved him as a lover, as simple as that. But we are just best friends, Right? **

**Disclaimer: GOD DAMN IT I WANNA OWN SOMETHING COOL! ( I really have no filter what so ever when I'm typing XD)**

**Chapter 1: **

I peeked my head out from the shelter of my room and scanned the hallways. Utter silence and that was what I was aiming for. I quickly zoomed to the bathroom and turned on the shower to the highest setting. I started to pull off my shirt and shorts and examined my body. I hissed when I traced a large bruise that was now forming over my right rib cage. Luckily, nothing was broken, at least I hope not. I could also see an ugly yellow purple bruise forming right below my hip. I shivered and looked away in shame and stepped into the steaming hot water. I groaned as the water beat down into my sore aching muscles. I ran my fingers through my tangled blonde hair and sighed.

"Hopefully today will be a good day." I whispered. Once I was finished washing, I stepped out and got ready for the day. Since I didn't want to wake _him_ up, I decided to through my hair up into a ponytail instead of drying it. I threw on a baggy sweatshirt and black leggings and tied on my black combat boots and tip-toed down the stairs. All I could hear was the quiet ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. I thrust my fist in the air as a silent victory and quickly ran into the kitchen to eat a decent meal. After I gulped down my toast and cereal, I took a glance at the clock and cursed under my breath. I picked up my book bag and thrust it over my shoulder and ran out the door, slamming it behind me, not caring anymore if he did actually wake up. I ran down the sidewalk and didn't stop until I spotted a red mustang sitting by the park, waiting patiently. I ran up to the passenger door and opened it panting.

"Geez Luce, you are getting later and later every day. You're getting worse than me!" My friend exclaimed. I growled and sat down onto the leather seat.

"Shut it Natsu, I was enjoying my breakfast! Not everyone shovels whatever they see into their mouth." I replied harshly. He chuckled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's got you all tense?" He questioned shifting the car into gear and zooming off. I bit my lip and looked out the window.

"I just haven't been getting much sleep lately." I said. I hated lying to him. It made me feel like I was being sucked into a black hole and just swirling around in my own guilt. He sighed.

"Luce, you've been using that excuse for weeks now. Can't you just tell me what's really going on?" He questioned softly. I felt like crying. Why was he so sweet and caring?

"I swear I'm ok Natsu, don't worry about me ok?" I said. He didn't reply, so I think he just let it slide for today. I saw the school getting closer.

"Are we still on for tonight?" I questioned suddenly getting a million butterflies in my stomach at remembering out "date."

"Of course! When have we never done movies on Friday's? Not parents tonight and Wendy is sleeping over at a friend's house so we have free reign to do whatever the hell we want." He said turning into the parking lot. I laughed.

"Igneel will kill you if you wreck anything." I said grasping my bag in my hand. He shrugged. "I'd be more worried about Mom than anything." He said turning off the car. I was about to open the door when Natsu grasped my wrist. My heart skipped a beat.

"You know that you can talk to me Luce, I'm here for you." He said tenderly. I felt the blush spreading onto my cheeks. Damn him for having this effect on me. I nodded with a small smile.

"I know, and I really appreciate it Natsu, but I told you I'm fine, now let's get going or we will be late." I said pushing open my door. As we walked up to the school side by side, many girls were whispering and giggling as we passed them. Some even shouted Natsu's name. I rolled my eyes, fan girls. Yep Natsu Dragneel, my all-time best friend in the entire world was a celebrity at school. He was the quarter-back on the football team, was really smart (but I was the only one who actually knew that), has a dazzling smile that could melt anything, and had the greatest personality. I on the other hand was just Natsu Dragneel's best friend, the blondie, the hottie, sometimes even called the slut because girls were jealous of me getting to hang out with the most popular guy at the school. Their words always hit an invisible wall that I had built, but sometimes, their harsh words hit home, right where I was aching the most. Natsu always told me to ignore them and that they were heartless bitches that didn't know what true feelings were. I had laughed at the time, but I couldn't help but believe them sometimes.

"Hey Flame brain! Lucy!" A man yelled in front of us. This guy's name was Gray, and Frienemy of Natsu's. I was actually really entertaining when the two fought, but in the end they would always have each other's backs.

"Hey Gray, what's up?" I questioned, wincing slightly when my binder nudged the bruise on my hip. He raised an eyebrow but just ignored it.

"I just heard that Lisanna Strauss just broke up with Sting! She's free for the picking man!" Gray said slapping Natsu's back. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and my heart throbbed painfully. Natsu blushed lightly and punched him in the arm.

"Shut up!" He yelled embarrassed. Of course how could I forget that Natsu had the biggest crush on Lissana Strauss, the most popular girl? I guess I couldn't blame him; she was beautiful and extremely sweet with not a bad bone in her body.

"Luce? Did you hear me?" Natsu questioned waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and then focused in on his dark onyx eyes. They were sparkling with delight.

"No sorry, I didn't. What did you say?" I questioned. He sighed and took my books into his hands. "The bell rang; I will walk you to class." He said. I blushed. Damn him for getting at my emotions. Why did I have to fall in love with this big buffoon? I nodded and followed right beside him down the halls to my first class. Natsu had sports training, but coach always knew that he walked me to class so he was allowed to be late. The halls were starting to empty out as everyone entered their rightful class.

"So are you going to ask Lisanna out?" I questioned quietly. I was really crossing my fingers and praying to everything that he would say no.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean I know I really like her, but isn't it bad to ask someone out right after a bad break-up?" He questioned. Well at least he was listening to me sometimes.

"Good point, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try." I said. Why the hell was I encouraging him?! Why can't I just blurt out that he should go out with me and live happily ever after!

"Well here we are mademoiselle." He said bowing in front of the door holding out my books. I rolled my eyes and took them into my arms, forgetting that my ribs were bruised. I yelped out in pain and dropped my books. Natsu's eyes widened in alarm and instantly grasped my arms.

"What's wrong?" He questioned frantically. I blinked back the tears and smiled at him. "Nothing, I just accidently dug my book into my ribs." Wasn't completely a lie. He looked skeptical but bent down and picked up the discarded items and handed them to me.

"Be careful next time ok?" He questioned giving me a peck on the forehead and then running down the halls. I blushed and touched my now burning skin. He had only recently started to give those small kisses on my forehead to me. I wonder what made him start it? I sighed and walked into my English class sitting down in the front row.

"Hey Lu-chan! How was Natsu?" one of my closest friends, Levy whispered nudging me in the arm with a sly look. I rolled my eyes. "Natsu is Natsu, now would you stop teasing me about it? He'll never go out with me. Get it got it good?" I said. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong, you aren't as "lively" as you usually are." She questioned. I sighed. "I found out that Lisanna is single again." I said slinking down in my seat a bit further.

"Oh really? Wow, I thought those two were going to make it through high school." She muttered. "That's not it Levy, I gave him advice on how to get her!" I said. She sighed and placed a hand on my arm.

"Lucy, you are too nice for your own good." She whispered sadly. I eventually sank down even lower and pouted. "I know." I muttered. I felt like running to the bathroom and crying and not leaving until school was over. But I knew I couldn't do that because Natsu would eventually find me, regardless if I was in a GIRL'S bathroom.

"Miss Heartfilia! No slouching in class! It's bad for your posture!" The teacher snapped, slapping her ruler on the desk. Everyone else jumped at the loud noise but I just sighed and sat up. That ruler was nothing compared to a glass bottle getting thrown at your head, or having a baseball bat swung at your stomach. I winced at all the memories of last night and just looked at the board to distract myself.

Lunch came a couple of hours later, and it took a little too long for my liking. I slapped my lunch tray down onto our round table and dropped my bag onto the ground and sat down. I grasped my fork and swirled around the pieces of lettuce that were waiting to be eaten.

"Hey Lu-chan! Why so sullen?" Levy questioned sitting down with a few other friends. I glanced up and smiled weakly at them all.

"Hey Erza, Juvia, Mira." I said acknowledging them and ignoring Levy's question. They all exchanged looks. "Where's Natsu?" Erza questioned. And before anyone could answer an arm was thrown over my shoulder and his sweet soothing voice rang in my ears.

"Hey Luce! I hate the mornings; class is so boring without you!" He whined taking the seat to my left. I felt my smile grow wider and sat up a bit.

"Sorry Natsu, but at least we have the afternoon together! And let's not forget tonight!" I said growing more and more excited myself. It was all because of him. He gave me happiness that no one else could find. He gave me comforting warmth that could lull me to sleep. His voice was like music to my ears. His smile literally melted my heart, especially when it was aimed at me and was caused because of me. His eyes shined so brightly they gave me confidence. Everything about him just made me a better and happier person. Yeah I had it sooooo bad.

"Of course not! How could I forget something so important?!" He questioned with a pout. I giggled and took a bite of my salad.

"Thank god for you Natsu." Levy said taking a bite of her burger. He raised an eyebrow at her odd statement. "Lucy has been depressed all morning, and every time you're around her, she becomes a whole new person." She exclaimed. I felt the blush spread all over my face and I quickly turned away from him to avoid his gaze.

"Well I really hope I could cheer her up! I've only been her best friend for-"He paused trying to calculate the math in his head. I rolled my eyes slapped his arm. "Twelve year's Natsu, twelve!" I said. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry I always lose count! I just know that I've know you since I was six!" He said proudly. I laughed and shook my head. He glared at me and started to tickle my sides. I laughed and tried to shove him away, but his hand happened to hit my fresh bruise. I pulled away from him quickly and cried out. His eyes grew wide and fear was present in his onyx orbs.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" He questioned gently grasping my side and brushing his thumb very gently over my ribs. I winced but gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine Natsu, you didn't do anything. I just have a bruise from nudging into the counter-top **(A/N: How many have you done that? IT FUCKING HURTS! Anyways….)**

"You need to be more careful Lu-chan! You have been such a klutz these past few months." Levy said with a concerned face. I shrugged and continued to eat my salad.

"That's how I've always been guys. I was such a klutz when I was a child, momma would have to bandage me every day." I lied straight through my teeth. I took a wary glance at Natsu. He was just staring at me blankly, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"I think I see steam coming out of your ears Natsu." I joked. He stuck his tongue out, breaking from his day dream and turned back to his food.

"YO FLAME HEAD!" Gray yelled from across the cafeteria. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Leave it to Gray to take Natsu away from me. Said man looked up and glared at Gray.

"Want to go Ice-princess!?" Natsu growled standing up. I grasped his arm tightly and pulled him back into his seat. "Just ignore him!" I said loudly. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's fine Luce, I know what he really wants to talk about." He said jumping up from his seat and running over to his frienemy. I sighed and threw my fork down in defeat.

"Why does your sister have to ruin everything Mira?" I questioned glaring at greens in front of me. "Maybe you should just tell him how you feel hun?" She suggested placing her hand over mine. I gave out a laugh.

"Yeah and have him laugh in my face and then never want to hang out with me? I'll pass on that." I said standing up and throwing away my food and walking away from my friends with a curt goodbye.

"Ok no, that movie was horrible and you know it!" I said loudly from the kitchen. I was currently popping three large bowls of popcorn, two for Natsu and one for me. He was sitting in the dining room going through his selection of movies and calling a few out to me.

"Why?! I thought it was great?" He questioned. I pulled the soda out from the fridge and grabbed two large cups and started to fill them with ice.

"Really? What is so scary about a demon haunting a girl? I mean come on! Everything that happens is so predictable! I mean I totally knew Micah was going to die and she was going to mysteriously disappear." I said. He growled and heard him shuffling.

"Ok what about Blare witch project?" He questioned. "Nah, I've seen it too many times. Why don't we just go for a comedy?" I questioned setting the popcorn onto the cushions of the couch and grasping the two glasses in my hands.

"Rush Hour?" His voice echoed through the halls. I laughed and agreed with his choice. You could never get sick of that movie. He finally walked into the room and shoved the disc into the Ps3. I handed him his glass and he plopped down next to me.

"Ah Natsu! You just spilt popcorn all over me!" I said looking down at my lap. He chuckled and picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it at my face.

"Oh you asked for it mister!" I said also grasping some in my hand. We were in a full on fight as the movie played in front of us. About ten minutes later, we collapsed back down onto the couch, me lying on top of him with arms wrapped around me.

"You've got popcorn in your hair." I giggled lifting my hand up and brushing it out. He gave me his bright smile and gave a small wink.

"Thanks Luce." He said. Once again my heart fluttered a million beats per second. We were lying there quietly enjoying the banter of the movie when my phone buzzed in between us causing us both to jump and fall off the couch. I yelped and rubbed my butt.

"Geez, talk about wake up call." I muttered pulling my phone out of my pocket and checking the caller id. I felt all the color drain from my face and my stomach drop. I cautiously brought it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I questioned. "Where are you?" A concerned voice asked. I felt sick at the fakeness. "I'm at Natsu's house, it's Friday night movie night." I said. He tsked.

"Well I want you home now." He said, his voice growing a little darker. I felt the tears building up. Damn it, I'm not going to be afraid of this bastard.

"Ok, I'll be home soon father." I hung up. "Sorry Natsu, dad wants me home now." I said standing up. He frowned and followed my lead.

"Do you want a drive home?" He questioned. I debated over it in my head. If dad found out that he drove me, he would ban Natsu from ever seeing me, or the other way around. But if he did take me, I would have those last few minutes of happiness and sanctuary.

"Yes please." I said. He flicked up his keys and caught them in his hand. He plucked his jacket up from the kitchen table and tossed it over my shoulders.

"I saw that you didn't bring yours today." He said opening the garage door. I blushed and clutched it closer to me, taking his deep musky scent.

"That's because I'm wearing a sweater you ding dong." I said opening the passenger door. He shrugged. "You still get cold easily Luce." He said cranking the engine and then pulling out. I took another deep breath of his scent.

"What are you doing you weirdo." I felt my face burn up. Good thing it was really dark. "Your jacket smells like you. And your smell comforts me, just like my momma's smell used to." I whispered. I looked over at his face to see a gentle smile playing on his lips.

"Well I'm glad I can help." He said tenderly. Why was he such a great person!? I spotted the place where he usually picked me up for school.

"Here just drop me off here, I'll walk the rest of the way." I said. He frowned and slowed down.

"But it's dark out, something could happen to you!" He said. I sighed, yeah, but not until I get home. "Natsu, I'm a full grown girl, I think I can handle myself. Plus you've taught me so many martial arts that I could do it in my sleep." He pulled to a stop and put the car in park. He held his arms open.

"Come here." He said. I nearly jumped into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "See you tomorrow at the game." I said quietly pulling away. I jumped out of the car and started to walk into the direction of my house. Once I reached the door, I hesitantly opened it and placed my things on the floor. A hand suddenly came out and grasped my neck.

"Where were you?" He growled in the dark. I gasped and pulled from his grasp. "I was at Natsu's like every single Friday night!" I said. He slapped my face and kicked my leg roughly. "You're lucky I don't punch you in the face, so I can wreck that pretty little mask you keep up." He growled. I spit in his face and got slapped once again. He stepped into the light and crashed a bottle into my arm.

"Bitch, try that again." My father hissed. I felt the tears pour out as the blood seeped down my arm and onto the floor.

**EHH EEH? What'd you think everyone? Yeah, I thought so too XD Now yes I know that Football games are usually on Friday's but I'm having them on Saturday so suck it! XD Jk please don't, considering I don't have anything… anyways…. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fellow readers,

So I swear on my life I'm not giving up on this story or in writing in general, as you can see it's been three months I believe since I updated my two stories and that is due to my busy Senior year. Now the last semester is coming up and I really need to focus on getting prepared for college and bringing up my GPA (It's not low or anything I just want to get it a bit higher) I swear to god once my summer vacation comes around (After May 23rd) I will update these stories I PROMISE! I might even give you two extra chapters because it's been so long! So please don't be mad, life happens right? If I have some spare time I can maybe give you some little one-shots because those are a lot easier to write than a full blown story. But I just need to focus and finish up my last semester of High school. If you guys have been in this situation I hope you understand, and for you guys who aren't here yet, don't think it's like some crazy filled life and you have no spare time, it's just you have a lot of stuff to get done is all. So apologies my dear Fanfiction readers, I still love you all for supporting me and reading my stories and I really appreciate it. I promise you I will be back. I'm not giving up on this because I love writing :D Well I hope you all have a great rest of your year! Message me if you have any questions

Love, Redstar 3


End file.
